


A Trip Into The Commonwealth

by Birdschach



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper ventures out into the Commonwealth to avoid Mayor McDonough's anger, but runs into some trouble on her way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Into The Commonwealth

Piper Wright had taken her leave of Diamond City several hours ago. Having published an article accusing Mayor McDonough of being a synthetic replacement installed by the Institute – known as Synths for short – she had decided to be out of town for the worst of the fallout. After printing the story, she left it with Nat for delivery, and walked out of the house.

She had felt the need to piss before she left, but wanted to be sure she was gone before the story had time to spread. Deciding she could make it back before she ran into any real trouble, she made her way towards the city's entrance anyway.

Whenever Piper left Diamond City, she would explore some of the local landmarks that the Commonwealth had to offer. One of her favorite parts of Publick Occurrences was reporting on the dangers of the Commonwealth, in order to help the citizens of Diamond City. While much of the paper focused on casting light on the Institute's actions in the Commonwealth, Piper enjoyed being able to help people on a more basic level.

Her many ventures out had made her fairly confident in her abilities in the wasteland. As a journalist, she was very observant and spotted most dangers before it was too late, and was fairly gifted with her trusty 10mm pistol. 

Today it seemed like everywhere she went was cleared. A few raider groups were trying to re-establish in buildings near the Back Bay, staying well away from Swan, of course. But they didn't spot her, and she didn't want to pick a fight. Especially since, having been out for a while, her bladder had become quite full. 

It had become a pressing concern the last few minutes, but it was probably about time for her to head back to the city anyway. Surely the story would have run its course, and however mad the Mayor was, he wouldn't have the initial fury he undoubtedly felt on reading the story. She could walk back, get to her house, and be just fine. What could go wrong? 

~X~

“What do you mean you can't open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny! I'm standing out here in the open, for crying out loud!” Piper shouted, her desperation starting to be too much for her. If she were locked out for too long, there would be no way she'd make it home before she lost control. She knew the Mayor would be mad, but never suspected he'd have the nerve to lock her out.

“I got orders not to let you in, Miss Piper. I'm sorry, I'm just doing my job.” Danny Sullivan, the gate guard of Diamond City answered, apologetically. 

“'Just doing your job?' Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? 'Oh, look, it's the scary reporter!' Boo!” Piper mocked.

“I'm sorry, but Mayor McDonough's really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy.” He said, in an effort to defend himself. 

Undeterred, Piper growled in frustration and said “You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here. You can't just lock me out!” But, when there was no response, sighed with resignation. If Danny wouldn't open the gate, there was no way she could return to her home. As if on cue, a twinge of pain shot through her, causing her to cross her legs lightly to maintain her control.

Just before she turned to walk away, and hopefully find somewhere she could relieve herself safely and privately be to their help and some of her ingenuity, she had gotten the city gates opened for the both of them. Piper's relief on entering the city was short lived, however, as Mayor McDonough was waiting to confront her.

“Piper! Who let you back inside? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut!” The Mayor shouted. “You devious rabble-rousing slanderer! The...the level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I'll have that printer scrapped for parts!” 

Cutting him off before he could finish, as she was far too desperate to listen to his tirade, Piper said “Is that a statement, Mr. McDonough? 'Tyrant Mayor Shuts Down the Press'?” While the Mayor stammered for a response, she turned to the newcomer once more. “Why don't we ask the newcomer. You support the press, right?”

The involvement of a newcomer to Diamond City shut down McDonough completely, as he began pandering to them to make up for his bad first impression. And it was a good thing, as Piper's situation had reached a critical stage. It took all of her willpower to keep her bladder under control without using her hands or crossing her legs, neither of which she would allow the Mayor to see. During his spiel, Piper offered an interview to the stranger, and took off. 

The walk from the city's entrance to the Publick Occurrences building that also served as her house was short, but even so, Piper was hardly able to make it. Her walk was slow, and steady, as she knew that rushing would only make holding the flood of piss that much harder. After what felt like an agonizing eternity, she reached the door, made it inside, and shut it behind her. 

Piper breathed a sigh of relief, she had made it home without incident. She could now make it to her bathroom, and the crisis would be averted. As she tried to move away from the door, however, she felt an intense twinge of pain and pressure as her bladder begged her for relief. Before she could stop it, a spurt of piss shot out, running down her leg and forming a small dark patch. 

Piper groaned in frustration. She had made it so far! There was no way she'd piss herself, not when she was so close to salvation. She steeled herself, and walked towards the bathroom. Each step was agonizing, her body desperately wanted relief, she just hoped that she could force herself to hold it just long enough. 

She reached the bathroom, but before she could so much as open the door the pressure overwhelmed her. Despite her best efforts to staunch the flow, she pressed her hands between her legs but couldn't stop the warm piss from flooding down her legs, soaking her pants and splattering onto the floor. After what felt like an eternity, her bladder was finally empty. 

Piper took a shuddering breath, unable to believe she had pissed herself. She had fallen back against the door of the bathroom, unable to keep to her feet. As she caught her breath, she righted herself, and sighed. It looked like she had some cleaning up to do, hopefully before Nat made her way back home, or she would never hear the end of it.


End file.
